


Comfortable

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was kind of nervewracking for me to write, but it's fun to stretch yourself sometimes.  <a href="http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>zillah975</strong></a> suggested the idea a million years ago, and it's finally here!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of nervewracking for me to write, but it's fun to stretch yourself sometimes. [](http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zillah975**](http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/) suggested the idea a million years ago, and it's finally here!

"Are you quite finished admiring it?" Alan asks, his voice laced with sarcasm. Lin's got him lubed and spread open with her thumbs, but the smooth head of the dildo isn't pressing up against his hole yet, and he can feel her eyes on him.

"Don't be snarky," Lin admonishes, lightly slapping his right ass cheek. It's always the quiet ones.

"Then put it in, my dear, and let's get on with our scheduled program."

"If you're trying to seduce me with your accent, it's not working. I prefer Irish."

"I'm terribly offended, I'm sure."

Lin laughs lightly and nudges up against him at last, working it in slowly as he tilts his hips and breathes out to accommodate her. If Ian knew about this, he would take the piss for hours, but Ian doesn't and isn't _going_ to know, so he can enjoy it as-is, just let her stretch him out and feel her sink down onto him until she's flush against his back. "Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable as one can be in such a situation."

"I was going to jerk you off, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Oh go on, then. Fuck me like you mean it."

Lin smiles against the back of his neck and and tries a few thrusts, cautiously, finding the right angle. He imagines it's harder when it's not attached to your body, when you can't feel what you're aiming for, but she doesn't cause him pain, and when she finds a strategy that works she goes with it, doesn't fish around for variety. She shifts her weight to one hand and wraps the other loosely around his chest, holding them together as she thrusts. He might not call it romantic, but it is tender.

"Fuck," Lin groans after a few minutes, pressing herself tight up against him and pausing, grinding against him without moving the dildo inside him. He smirks a little to himself.

"Good?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Despite her earlier threat, her hand drops to wrap around the base of his cock and she strokes slowly, keeping her fist tight, aided by sweat and the lube still on her fingers. It's not exactly the pace he favors, but it's good, having a woman's hand on him, and he groans encouragingly. She stays deep inside him, rubbing harder against his ass, her mouth against his shoulder. "Can you come like this?"

"In time," Alan agrees. "Can you?"

Lin laughs and brushes her lips over his ear, her voice going low and sexy and more like a character than herself. "It doesn't take much," she confesses, and he smiles to himself. He rests his cheek on his forearm and closes his eyes, makes a very loud sound when her hand speeds up to make it perfectly clear how much he approves. She laughs and keeps it up, grabbing for the lube and drizzling a little into her palm. When she gets close, her hand slows to a stop, and he manages to get one of his own down and keep up the pace as he listens to her, feels her rut against him. She stays there, his ass stretched around the cheerful purple dildo as he finishes himself off, and she peppers little kisses onto his nape, patiently waiting until he groans into his arm and does his best not to get any on the duvet.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Lin asks, a big sarcastic grin on her face once she's pulled out and flopped onto her back, still wearing the harness, the glistening dildo protruding comically from her pelvis. He smirks and gets comfortable, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.


End file.
